


When It All Goes To Hell

by grimcognito



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Gen, Transformers Reverse Bang, except Overlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid and Brainstorm make a terrifying team and Overlord is not prepared. Everyone lives, nobody dies, except Overlord AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It All Goes To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork in the story is done by the supremely talented and amazing xenotechnophile! And if you couldn't see the image in the story, check it out at this link: http://i.imgur.com/7abwO20.png

First Aid listened with amusement as he set out the tools Ratchet needed while the Chief Medical Officer himself did his best to verbally strip the paint off of Brainstorm's frame. If anyone could do it, Ratchet could; the mech had a way with words that could be almost physically painful. 

"You have to be the single most idiotic genius I've ever had the displeasure of seeing in my medical bay, you scrap-worthy, reckless fool! I should leave you with only one arm, maybe then you'd only manage to get into half as much trouble." 

Smothering a snort of laughter, First Aid busied himself with digging through their supply of spare parts to see if they had enough metal for a new arm. No such luck, but it looked like they had enough for the base frame at least. It wouldn't look too pretty but if Brainstorm wanted something, he was sure the mech could find a way to cobble one up for himself. Then again, did they really want the trigger-happy scientist running around with some sort of weapon embedded into his very frame? First Aid winced at the thought of how wrong that could go, for everyone. 

"It wasn't like I meant to lose my arm! I like that arm! I just got it repainted!" Brainstorm argued back, waving his one remaining arm around like it might help get his point across faster. 

Ratchet scoffed disdainfully, voice flat and unimpressed when he replied as First Aid nearly tipped into the bin of spare parts trying to reach a stubborn piece. "So you decided to try your--your--"

"Atom Vaporizer Ray, thank you for asking! It's actually quite amazi--"

"Your fancy laser gun." Ratchet cut in before Brainstorm could work himself up. "So you, in your great wisdom decided to shoot yourself with a vaporizer gun?" Said vaporizer was tucked away in the corner of the room, grabbed to see if it had a reversal setting when Brainstorm had been dragged, leaking energon, into the medbay. Oddly enough, it almost fit in with the other equipment, if not for the bright, cheery lettering emblazoned across the side displaying the machine's name in all its multicolored glory.

First Aid huffed and dropped the ungainly mess of broken parts onto the wide tray next to the bench Brainstorm was seated on for Ratchet to look through. He double-checked to make sure nothing was missing before curiously peering at Ratchet's motions as the mech both berated Brainstorm's idiocy--really, everyone knew Braintorm was a bit off his bolts, but to shoot yourself with a weapon called an Atom Vaporizer Ray was a little much--and carefully used the small laser in his hand to cut away damaged and rough metal from the edges of Brainstorm's shoulder joint. As long as he didn't get in Ratchet's way, the older mech usually didn't mind if he watched as long as there was nothing else that needed to be done right away. 

"I wasn't aiming it at myself!"

Ratchet and First Aid both looked at Brainstorm's face, then pointedly down at the space where his arm should have been. Brainstorm rolled his optics and sighed loudly, as if they were the ones being ridiculous. "I was aiming it at a pen! A pen! It was supposed to vaporize the object I was holding. My calculations may have been... a tiny bit off when it came to the radius of the beam. Nothing a bit of a tweak can't fix, then it'll be so precise you could carve your name into some unsuspecting victim's back on a battlefield from the safety of your own ship! Or," his optics lit up with mad glee, "you could vaporize a small planet in one go! Of course, you'd need a small star to power something like that, but talk about clean work. Not even rubble to worry about clearing out." 

First Aid shared a dubious glance with Ambulon, who'd paused halfway through the door on his way in at the cheerful statement. Ambulon quickly found the tool he'd apparently come in for and beat a hasty retreat as Ratchet stepped back and ran a hand over his face. "Could you maybe try making something that was a little more useful in a time of peace? First Aid found a way to jump start a spark that didn't burn out either party. I have yet to see you make anything I'd actually want to use. "

That gave Brainstorm pause. Though he was clearly annoyed at the statement, he cut short whatever retort he'd started and turned to First Aid. "Really, now? You did that? I mean, I could have done it in an astrosecond if I'd wanted, but that's impressive for someone who isn't a certified genius."

First Aid gave him a flat look. "Gee thanks. You're a certified something, that's for sure."

Brainstorm waved away the insult, optics bright with either curiosity or madness. Maybe a bit of both. "How did you get around the issue of burning out one of the two sparks? I mean, it's a great effect for a martyr, but it's always been a little archaic."

"Oh. Well, burn-outs were usually caused either by the equipment drawing too much power at once or a difference in the size of the mechs' sparks. I just added in a basic power relay converter to regulate the speed of the transfer and to convert the energy output-to-input ratio. Takes a little longer for a smaller spark to bring a bigger one back to working order, but apart from a little bit of drain, the damaging effects are massively reduced." First Aid clasped his hands together and shifted his weight from pede to pede as he explained. Brainstorm's focused stare was a little unnerving.

"Huh," Brainstorm tilted his head and tapped at his mask with a digit, "a surprisingly simple yet effective solution. Not bad. Where did you get a relay that would work specifically with the kind of energy a spark produces?"

"I built it."

Now that got him a stare like a laser, and even Ratchet paused to glance at him in surprise. "You built it? You?"

First Aid narrowed his optics at Brainstorm's surprised tone. "Yes, it wasn't like I could just pull one out of my subspace, now could I?"

Humming thoughtfully, Brainstorm nodded. "I suppose not." Anything else he might have added was replaced with a yelp as Ratchet cut a frayed wire and tucked it away in the damaged socket. The two went back to bickering--more like Brainstorm whining and Ratchet telling him to shut up--and First Aid wandered back to his own station to organize.

Just as he was pulling up an inventory file on his datapad, the emergency siren blared to life, startling him into almost dropping it. Across the room, Ratchet cursed and set his tools down as they listened to the pattern. The light flashed red and the siren screeched three short bursts, then one long before repeating the pattern: Intruder Alert. 

There was a klick or two of frantic motion after the initial shock of the alarm, where non-combatant mechs scrambled to get into nearby rooms before the doors locked themselves from the inside, and combatants rushed to either collect their weapons and find the intruder. The medbay doors locked with several heavy clicks of internal machinery, muffling the alarm as the access pad for the door lit up in red, set to accept only a medic's security override code. 

Ratchet was across the room and jabbing a digit into the wall-mounted comm center by the time First Aid abandoned his datapad on the workbench in order to secure the computers containing patient information and files. Brainstorm merely hopped off his perch and was peering curiously through the thick windows of the locked doors. "I'm not seeing anything."

Ratchet ignored him, speaking to the comm box. "Do we know who it is?" 

Red Alert's panicked voice came through laced with static, though from his emotion or the comm line, First Aid wasn't sure. "I knew it! I knew something was wrong! It's him!" 

"Who!?" Ratchet snarled, but the line cut off, only for the shipwide announcement to open up. 

"Attention everyone!" Red Alert's voice echoed through the halls, "Engage full combat protocols! Overlord is on the ship! All weaponized fighters engage on sight! We are in Level 5 Code Red!"

There was a heavy moment in the medlab at that, even Brainstorm's optics were wide and bright for a nanosecond before everyone's training kicked into gear. First Aid worked faster to bury all the medical files into the database while Ratchet worked on contacting anyone he could to find out where Overlord was on the ship. Brainstorm, well, First Aid wasn't sure what exactly was going through his processor, but his optics were narrowed and he was pacing back and forth in front of the medical equipment, apparently deep in thought. Probably plotting out weapon possibilities. 

Done with as much as he could do without actually destroying the information, First Aid glanced around the lab as he went to join Brainstorm. They were luckily without any patients that needed to be guarded, though that just meant more mechs for Overlord to target throughout the ship. Brainstorm had stopped in front of his own weapon, tapping fingers against his facemask as he hummed to himself and First Aid leaned in to peer at it as well. "Do you think it would work against him?"

"Of course it would work!" Brainstorm scoffed, as if the implication of anything less was a dire insult. "It'd blast his particles into non-existence. The problem is that it doesn't have a power source strong enough for a shot that powerful. I used up the little bit I put in for the test. For some reason, Perceptor keeps hiding away all of my super- fuel batches. Says they're," he made finger quotes with his one hand, "'too unstable'. Pfft." 

First Aid glanced around the room, processor running at full speed, and was hit with an idea so absurd he knew Brainstorm would love it. "I think I have a solution."

Brainstorm snorted, looked in the direction First Aid had pointed and paused. His optics slowly widened and he turned to stare at First Aid. "You're completely, absolutely, undoubtedly insane. If I had lips I'd kiss your brain module for being so gloriously twisted."

.......................................................................

Atomizer snatched up anything and everything small and slim enough to be used as an arrow, shoving all of them into his subspace as spare ammunition for when his energon bolts, and then his custom arrows ran out. Panic was locked under training, mind already in battle mode, only processing immediate and important information. Emotions could wait until after battle. At least, that's what it should be like, as it was, he was glad that it at least cleared his processor enough to keep fear and panic from clouding his data streams. A weapon like his wasn't much use if his hands shook. 

Overlord, of all the mechs he'd never wanted to see in the metal, this fragger was up at the top of the list. Peace had been such a nice dream though. 

He was halfway down the hall toward the beacon of the fighting ground where Overlord was taking a stroll right through their forces when the doors to the medlab whooshed open and he was dragged inside by a frantic First Aid and a one-armed, manic-looking Brainstorm. 

..........................................................................

"Primus, you've lost your minds. You've got to be kidding me." Atomizer stared from the contraption of a machine--what looked like several cannibalized medical machines and something bright and definitely from Brainstorm's lab, a panel slapped onto the side with Atomizer's name on it, oddly enough--to the two mechs all but vibrating in place.

"Don't be like that, Perceptor is too far and you're the next best shot on this ship! Besides, you could go and die, or you could take us, and only have a fifty-six percent chance of dying." Brainstorm punctuated his point with a flashy wave that encompassed all of the general machine. First Aid was nodding and adding in his own more softly-worded calculations while Ratchet looked like he was doing his level best to empty a bottle of high-grade with the universe's crankiest expression.

Willfully ignoring the urge to ask exactly how Brainstorm had apparently managed to lose an arm while building this, Atomizer dragged a palm over his face and steeled himself for the fact that he was actually considering this. "What exactly do you need me to do?"

First Aid clasped his hands and his optics lit up, but Brainstorm cut him off. "All you have to do is hit a relatively small target with pinpoint precision and let us do the rest. If this works, which it very well should, then we'll be the saviors of the Lost Light!"

"Right. And if it doesn't work?" 

First Aid shoved Brainstorm out of his personal space and leveled a serious look at Atomizer. "Let's hope we don't have to find out."

.........................................................

Against all odds, it worked. Until it all went to the Pit.

Fort Max had been an unexpected blessing, taking on Overlord with a ferocity born of rage to back his already formidable size and strength, occupying enough of the mech's attention to give Atomizer the shot he needed. Optics locked on target, Atomizer loosed the modified arrow and it buried itself right into the gap between the plating of Overlord's chassis and side. 

Snarling, Overlord slammed a fist into Fort Max's helm hard enough to send the tank stumbling and turned to aim his plasma canon at Atomizer. Shock flared in his optics though, and with a series of heavy clicks, his chest plating began to slide open, revealing the delicate and much more fragile casing of his spark chamber. Atomizer wisely scrambled away from his line of fire and darted off to a nearby hallway as Overlord roared with fury. "What have you done!? How dare you use--" his optics slanted to the side as he rounded the corner faster than First Aid and Brainstorm had expected, as they'd assumed he'd follow Atomizer. 

Apparently the slagger was smarter than they thought. Scrap.

"Medic." Overlord growled, knocking Brainstorm out of the way with a backhand that dented the wall behind the scientist as he hit it. "It was almost clever of you to used medical override codes to open my plating." He caught First Aid easily as the medic tried to escape, one massive hand curling over his face and helm as he picked him up and slammed him into the wall. 

First Aid grunted at the painful impact, the sound muffled against Overlord's wide palm, warnings flashing behind his optics at the damage, growing more insistent as he clawed ineffectually at the hand slowly closing tighter around his head. 

"Too bad you didn't think it through. It would take a lot more than your pathetic companions' attempts to take me down, even with my spark chamber open." His voice was sickeningly smug. 

Hand tightening around the magnetic clamp he'd managed not to drop by some miracle, First Aid grit his denta against the pain, blocked out whatever Overlord was gloating about and blindly shoved it into the open cavity of Overlord's chest.

Overlord dropped him in surprise, and over the static of damaged audials, First Aid heard the hum of their machine. It worked. Thank Primus, it actually worked.

Brainstorm yanked the input flow control dial all the way open and bright energy lit up the power meter. Overlord choked out a confused noise and dropped to one knee, optics wide as the thick cord connecting the clamp to the machine drained his very spark of power. The weapon bleeped cheerfully in a sing-song voice, "Atomizer Ray fully charged."

"W-what? What did you--?"

Brainstorm didn't let him finish, merely cackling as he jammed the button with a digit, and with a high whine, a blindingly bright beam of light shot out and when First Aid's optics came back online, Overlord was gone. 

Well, he corrected himself, there were bits of pede and what looked like a few digits that hadn't been caught in the blast, but the rest was... gone. Along with several walls. First Aid and Brainstorm peered through the newly made tunnel that went through several personal quarters, halls, and what might have once been a supply closet. There were no screams, so First Aid hoped no one else had been caught in the blast. 

He slumped against the wall, wincing at the pain that flared up his backstrut and helm, warm energon dripping down his face and spark beginning to slow it's panicked spinning. He jumped as a hand landed heavily on his shoulder, Brainstorm leaning into his space with bright, excited optics. "You and I, my friend, make an excellent team." 

All First Aid could do was tip his head back and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Pipes is revived using the extra energy left over from draining Overlord's spark and all is well. ^_^


End file.
